nationalpediafandomcom-20200213-history
Canada
Etymology Geography, climate, and environment Borders USA only. Ile de Groenland est voisine. History The 1st serious exploration was in 1534 by Jacques Cartier, who visited the St. Lawrence river and Stradacona, site of the present City of Quebec. 1759 Les Brittaniques occupent Quebec/Stradacona. Les généraux Montcalm et Wolfe meurent dans la bataille. 1763 Le traité de Paris donne tout le "Canada" de cette époque au Royaume Uni. 1867 La Confédération de 4 provinces. 1914-18 Canada paricipe a la Grande Guerre (WW 1) 1939-45 Le Canada déclare la guerre a l'Allemagne 2 ans avant les EU. 1944 Les forces canadiennes prennent une partie importante dans la libération de la France. 1947 Une Terre-neuve en faillite est admis comme 10e province. 1967 De Gaulle visite et crie "Vive le Québec libre". Le Québec fait encore partie du Canada. 1993 Les Canadiens de Montréal les derniers canayens a gagner la Coupe Stanley. 2011 Les Canayens de Vancouvre échouent contre les Bruines de Boston. Il y a une émeute sérieuse @ Vancouvre. Government Juin 2011. La visite du Duc & Duchesse de Cambridge suscite de l'excitation a Toronto. Aout. Mort de l'Honorable Jack Layton, MP de Toronto et chef de l'opposition comme chef du NPD, 4 mois apres son plus grand triomphe. Elections May 2, 2011. Conservatives win majority. Premier; Right hon/tres honorable Steven Harper, an MP for Calgary. Monarchiste. Tory 166. NDP 103. Liberal 35 Bloc Q. 4. Quebec: raz-de-marée PN-D écrase le Bloc Q. Senate : Tory 55. Liberal 45. Progressive Conservative 2. Indy 2. Political divisions Foreign relations Military Economy Income and human development Science and technology Transportation Energy Demographics Language Religion Education Top universities are @ Montréal: McGill (English) & Laval (French). Health Crime and law enforcement Culture Popular media Montreal: The Gazette Le Journal (tab, 260 000); La Presse (gd format, 200k); Le Devoir (gauche) (25 000) Gratuit/give-away :Métro, 24h., Rue Frontenac. OTTAWA ; Le Droit The Sun (édition d'Ottawa) Literature Plus grand poete: Stephan G. Stephansson, un immigré islandais a la Manitoba. Sports (Ice) Hockey is No. 1. Currently Vancouver Canucks are only Canad team in quarter-finals. Ils battent les Prédateurs de Nashville. Puis ils avancent au championnat de l'Ouest contre les Requins de St-José. Puis a la finale de la Coupe Stanley: finale de la finale: Bruines de Boston 4-0 Vancouvre. Les Bruines gagnent la Coupe 4-3. 1 fois de plus la grosse déception, comme chaq annee dpui 1993. Suivi d'une émeute a Vancouveur! L'équipe nationale de hockey est le #2 au monde, apres la Russie. They are presently in the 2011 World Championships 2d round, in Slovakia, Europe, and doing well. (Later) Russia beat them in the qf's, 2-1. Finland were the winners. Canadian Football: summertime to autumn league, 2010 champions Alouettes de Montréal. English-speaking rivals: Calvary Stampede. Philosophy Business Bon (2011). Le $ canayen plus fort que le mighty US$. Cinema Architecture Cuisine Dance Music Justin Bieber (16). Frequently ridiculed on Facebook & Twitter. Avril Lavigne, who despite the name seems to speak only English. Et bien sur Céline Dion, qui semble chanter en anglais presque tout le temps. Hymne nat. O Canada, terre de nos aieux. Eskymo: Uu Kanata, Nangmini nunavut. Folklore Fashion Theatre Flag Red maple leaf on white background. Feuille d'érable. Television CBC is national broadcaster, similar leftish slant to BBC and ABC (Australia). Fairly useful website. French version is Radio-Canada, but includes tv. Broadcasts across Canada, including local news in French for tiny communities in e.g. British Columbia. Radio Radio Canada International is almost entirely unknown. Broadcasts in sev. languages. Visual arts Internet .ca SS Free Facebook MySpace Bebo See also Notes and references External links Category:Countries